knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dani Phantom
Danielle "Dani" Phantom is a character from Danny Phantom and is a reoccurring character in The Knights of the Multiverse, introduced in Season 1. She's the clone/"cousin" of Danny Phantom created by Vlad Masters, she originally preferred to travel her earth alone to do her own heroics before joining the Crystal Knights. Personality A very willful and somewhat tomboyish girl, Dani has a lot in common with her cousin Danny; she's kind, easy-going, helpful towards those in need, and sometimes very compassionate. She also seems to have little concern with responsibility, with how often she pulls pranks with her ghost powers (sometimes even more than Danny), and can be very stubborn at times. She can also be quite naïve, in part due to how she's most likely only a few months old despite having the appearance of a twelve year old. However, just like Danny, she still has a strong sense of justice, ready to help someone in danger and always willing to stand up to a villain even when they're much stronger than her. History Pre-Series Creation Years prior to her creation, her "father" Vlad had been unsuccessful in convincing Danny Fenton to disown his idiot father Jack Fenton and join him as his son, surprisingly stemming from how lonely he was despite his great fortune. Being the rational mad scientist he was, he decided that if Daniel wouldn't join him, he would make one. Taking samples of his DNA from multiple encounters between Danny and his personally-paid ghost hunter Valerie Gray, he created multiple clones, all of which were failures and usually always dissolved into ecto-plasm. All except for, of course, Danielle, who Vlad treated as his own daughter, never faltered in showing love and affection for her, and Danielle never faltered in her desire to serve her "father". Meeting Danny Return Sometime before the first season, after a pretty relaxing day of just flying around, Danielle touched down in a field to catch some Z's. Next thing she knew, she had fallen into some kind of portal. It couldn't be a Ghost Portal, since it looked like she was in some kind of city she had never been to (so unless the Ghost Zone had gone under a recent renovation, something else was up). Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Abilities "Goin' Ghost!" Like Danny and Vlad, she's able to transform into her ghost form, giving her access to all of her powers. Invisibility & Intangibility Like Danny and Vlad, Dani can turn herself invisible, which can also allow her to phase through objects. She's also able to turn certain parts of her body invisible, which comes in handy when she needs to snatch something without being noticed. Ecto-Blast Dani is able to fire ectoplasmic blasts from her hands, as well as create energy waves from her kicks. Relationships Vlad Masters Danny Phantom Danny and Dani are close to being identical twins genetically, but of course due to their age differences, they seem to view each other as cousins. As much as she loves Danny though, she can't help but be bothered by how she's often compared to him. Valerie Gray Usagi Tsukino Having not interacted with people her own age (for obvious reasons), . She immediately connected with her on how they both have neglectful fathers and both are constantly compared to their predecessors. After the two settle onto Earth, the two would frequently Starscream Due to both being created (or in Starscream's case, recreated) for dark purposes, the two got along fast, especially with how both have taken their turns to the good side in such good faith. The two share a , such as how Dani sometimes messes with him to break him out of his mood swings, though she also sometimes does it for fun. Pink Diamond Melody Locus Like with Starscream, due to both being created for questionable purposes, Dani and Melody quickly formed a close bond. She'll often comform Mel when she's feeling depressed about her origin or her general doubts for her position on the team. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters from Other Universes Category:Clones Category:Artificial Human Category:Ghosts Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters